


The Last Man Standing

by JenSpinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Character Death, Despair, End of the World, M/M, Sad, Sadness, Suicide, Team Free Will.. Loses, This work is Grammarly checked, Tomorrow Doesn't Exist, Writing Challenge: Break our hearts!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 02:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13561038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenSpinner/pseuds/JenSpinner
Summary: Happy ending's.. are story's that haven't finished yet..





	The Last Man Standing

 

One shot - based off a challenge on the facebook group - Destiel Port: Prompts, Fanfictions, Writings, and such.

 

********

In his final moments, face pale and sweaty.. stuttering his last breath... Castiel had uttered those words that had been true for many years, fear of rejection has always held him back. Now, dying, he figured it didn't really matter... 

"I've always loved you, Dean" 

Dean's eyes burned with tears as he clutched on to Castiel, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath. He wanted Cas to know he loved him, he had always loved him, through the lies and betrayals. Through it all, Dean had always loved him. He was the only reason Dean had carried on after Sam had been killed... He was the only one who could make Dean smile... 

Opening his eyes... Ready to confess "I... " But looking into Castiel's still face, he realized - he was too late. Castiel, his angel.. his friend.. his - everything. Was gone. The tears didn't come straight away, Dean just stared down on the face of the angel he loved, the angel who would never hear Dean say those words to him. He stared, in stunned disbelief, brow furrowed... 

He was the last man standing, the world ending around them, the fires burned and the scent of death was in the air... Fitting, Dean thought... That as Castiel died, the world should end.. Lowering his forehead to rest on the angels, he whispered... 

"I love you too, I'm sorry Cas... I'm so so sorry.." His eyes burned with the tears that began to cascade down on to the angel's face. Dean leaned up again, gently wiping the tears from Castiel's face... And lifted his body up with his arms... He wouldn't leave him here, he was going to take his angel, home. 

Walking for almost a mile, with the angel in his arms, trench coat billowing out below his body, Dean finally reached the Impala... Her dented and scratched body, so different from her old self, her old smooth sleek beauty... She had been through the war too, battered by the elements. He carefully put Castiel in the back seat.. and drove them back to the bunker on the fumes of the last of the gas.  

Pulling up close by to the bunker.. as his baby, his car, died. There may be more fuel, out there somewhere.. amongst the broken buildings and rubble. But it didn't really matter... They had lost, Michael had escaped and he and Lucifer.. had battled... Not only destroying each other.. but close to everything else in the process. What they had started... The demons had finished.. Monsters no longer hide, demons no longer make deals for souls, they just take them... It was over. 

Dean carried Castiel to the bunker, passing Sam's grave as he walked... A sad sidewards glance down at it... 

He lay Castiel down on his bed... Pulling the blanket up to his face, then left the room. Returning a moment later, whiskey in one hand, pills in another. He sat on the bed beside Castiel... Giving his angel a sad smile... 

"Not exactly how I picture us sharing a bed..." He muttered to his pale angel "I should have told you, every single day... I love you. I don't know, why I didn't say it sooner.. I'm sorry Cas" 

He swallowed a swig of whiskey and a handful of pills, repeating the process until the bottle was empty and the pills were all gone... Laying down beside Castiel, taking hold of the angel's cold hand.. tears bleeding out from his eyes as he closes them... 

"I've always loved you, Castiel"

THE END


End file.
